Of Love And Fanfiction: Your Paparazzi
by AerisSerris
Summary: How did Sierra fall for Cody? Did they meet before the infamous bus chase scene? And why did she dye her hair purple? Questions to be answered now! For the "Of Love And Fanfiction" challenge, please enjoy.


**Alright, I joined the "Of Love And Fanfiction" challenge, and the challenge was to write Coderra! While I'm no fan of Coderra (I think they're better with other people, myself) I'm not one to quit on a challenge!**

**Main Pairing: Sierra/Cody (one-sided)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Never have, never will. Wish I did, that would be cool!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It was the night of one of the concerts of the infamous boy band, The Drama Brothers, and Sierra Mist knew she was going to be there. While she deeply loved their music (I mean, have you HEARD "When I Cry?" Soooo heartfelt!), the music and certified rocking out was not the only reason the purple-haired teenager was going.

If anything, really, it was the second reason Sierra Mist was going.

She was going because of Cody Anderson (age: 17; eye color: baby blue; hair color: chocolate brown; stereotype: THE HOTTIE!).

Sierra had been a fan of the Total Drama series ever since the first episode. When she first saw Cody, she didn't think there was much to tell. Just a little nerd who liked to flirt with Goth girls.

And then, when a hidden Confessional was aired on her newly favorite website, , it revealed just how highly Cody was devoted to Gwen. _"I think... I think I'm falling in love with Gwendolyn Carter..."_

Now, Sierra had never had someone devoted to her, not even her mother, Sally Mist. Sierra loved her mother, but in Sally's eyes, she was only second best in comparison to her celebrity soulmate Chris McLean. When Sally wasn't working at her job (The Official Chris McLean Emporium), she was at home, browsing the Chris McLean website, or watching, reading, or listening to something related to Chris McLean. The only time her mother was ever truly there was when Sierra grew a crush on him too; apart from that, Sierra wondered if she even had anything in common with her mother.

Cody showed Gwen a kind of love that she searched for in Trent, which ended badly in Total Drama Action, leaving Cody behind in the dust and Gwen heartbroken. But yet she still overlooked Cody.

From then on, Sierra knew that Cody was just like her in ways he didn't even know. They both wanted someone in their life to finally pay attention, Sierra her own mother and Cody his Gwen.

Cody had always wanted someone to love him for him, and now he had someone. He had a girl who was, whether he knew it or not, in his shoes. He had Sierra, whether he wanted her or not.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Thank you, we were the Drama Brothers! We have some merch at the back, so..." Trent, the lead singer, said after the concert. Sierra was seated at the very front row, and so, that combined with the fact that Trent was barely covering the microphone, enabled her to hear what he said next. "Okay, juice bar, now?"

Sierra grinned as Cody was the last to walk off the stage. Being the most polite out of the Drama Brothers, he had been the one to pick of the microphones after his band.

"He's so sweet..." Sierra said softly to herself, her soft pink lips giving more proof of the admiration beating for Cody Anderson. So, she'd bring it upon herself to pay for their juice.

Slipping through the crowd of what had to be the most people Sierra had ever seen, she made it to the juice bar where the Drama Brothers were sitting. Harold was annoying Justin with his beat-boxing, who was looking at himself in a handheld mirror, sipping something guava, and twitching his eyebrow in irriation. Trent and Cody were chuckling at the scene.

"Pch pch, what what! Pch pch, ya ya - " Harold was beat-boxing until Justin slammed his juice on the table.

"Oh my fucking God, Harold, would you SHUT the HELL UP?" Justin snapped, much to the surprise of the rest of his band.

Sierra made a note of that in her Total Drama journal she carried with her. _Note 756, Justin swears. Possible feud with Harold, must add this to blog later..._

"Okay, who wants more juice...? Nobody...? Well, I'm going to... go... and... get some..." Cody stuttered, slipping off his sit and getting the hell out of that situation.

Sierra's heart skipped a beat or two as she realized he was coming her way. Unfortunately, he was so eager to get away that he wasn't seeing where he was going. Sierra had been sitting right in front of the juice bartender, so she'd been getting up as to not get in his way.

So they collided. Cody fell on his butt on the hard wooden floor, while Sierra landed on her hands, her face inches from the ground.

"Ow!" The caramel-haired girl said, rubbing her thighs. Cody, who had no injuries besides a sore butt, got to his feet immediately, his gentleman instincts turning on.

"Hey miss, are you okay? I'm so sorry..." Cody apologized sheepishly, offering a hand to help her up.

Sierra smiled, forgetting her throbbing, splintered hands, accepted the offer, her dark hand resting for a fraction of a second in Cody's pale one.

"Oh, that's alright! I'm fine, really." She said, her voice a stammer as she stood in front of her celebrity crush, a polite one at that. How many stars did you know that would offer to help you up after you fell on your ass?

"Okay, good... I didn't want to hurt somebody else tonight." Cody grinned sheepishly.

Sierra frowned. "Who else did you hurt?" She asked in curiosity.

"Everyone here. I kinda killed their ears with my singing." Cody replied.

Sierra giggled. "Your singing was really good. Don't doubt that!" She scolded him lightly.

Cody laughed. "Ha, I bet. I suck, even Harold's better than I am."

The two laughed uncomfortably, then sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Sierra broke the silence. "Do you like girls with dyed hair?" She asked.

Cody frowned at the question, but answered anyway. "Well, I really liked this one girl who partially dyed her hair teal. Although I think she'd look more bad-ass with purple, myself..."

Sierra grinned widely. "Really? Because I - " She was cut off as her pager went off, from her mother. "Oh, I have to go. It was really cool meeting you, Cody!" She gushed, running out of the concert.

Cody sighed for a minute. "Who is that girl?" He said to himself. He began to walk back when another question popped to mind. "Wait... how'd she know my name?"

Dismissing this as a result of fame, he shrugged it off and rejoined his band.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Cody suddenly rewoke from his dream. He had been sleeping on the couch, originally alone, but to his irritation he'd awoken in Sierra's grasp. Of course, he was no longer surprised, but he was still irritated by it.

Suddenly remembering the way that girl had caramel-colored hair, he looked up at Sierra's purple locks.

_"Although I think she'd look more bad-ass with purple, myself..." _

Cody frowned, then deciding to simply sleep again. Sierra, while she was annoying at times, meant well. She wouldn't hurt him.

"Who is that girl?" He said to himself softly, drifting back into unconsciousness.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Well, not my best work, but it'll do. I think I'll work on a Lindsay/Heather sometime...**

**~AerisSerris**


End file.
